


[Podfic] Distress

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Nice Hannibal Lecter, Omega Distress, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad, True Mates, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDistressby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:There was something to be said about the scent of an omega in distress.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743142) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bv72iklzz9h3r4l/Distress.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:53 | 4.61 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to slashyrogue for giving me permission to podfic your beautiful fics. If there is anyone out there reading this who hasn't read slashyrogue's fics, you should totally go check them out like right now. This isn't even the fic that had me asking slashyrogue if I could podfic, but it is just as awesome, and I'm going to be recording a bunch more so stay tuned!


End file.
